In today's modern styles of trousers, many of which do not have pockets, the present fashions dictate smooth lines which presents difficulties with regard to the wearer of the fashions having means available for carrying indespensible needs such as keys or the like.
The herein disclosed invention provides for a Key Retainer Or The Like which does not require pockets for ease of accessibility. The key retainer of the present invention is configured in such a manner that it may not only retain keys in captive relationship therewith, but may be also captively and releasably retained on trousers not having pockets by a hook-like portion which is adapated to be associated with a belt loop or belt of trousers.
Where the trousers do have pockets or the like, the key Retainer Or The Like of the invention may be disposed at the terminal outside edge of the pocket in secure fashion and allow keys to be disposed outside the pocket as opposed to being contained within the pocket.
The Key Retainer Or The Like of the invention has a unique curvilinear configuration which is spherical, plane-segment-like, which follows the contour of the hip portion of the human body.